Kurozumi Orochi
Kurozumi Orochi is the former Shogun of the Wano Country and a former ally of Kaido, one of the Yonko. He has a mysterious ancient grudge against the Gekko Family that were roaming across the Mushroom Kingdom. He was imprisoned by Paul Gekko. He is the first member of the Kurozumi Family. Appearance Orochi is a rather large man with a big head and stocky build. He appears to be balding, with his dark purple hair being mostly seen on the sides and back of his head, and he has a long topknot in the back, as well as a thin mustache that sticks upward. His two upper canine teeth are longer than his other teeth and are blunt. They remain blunt in his hybrid form. He wears a gold kimono with a fan-shaped pattern on it, a blue robe with flowers on it, as well as a crown on his head. Personality Orochi is an extremely cruel and oppressive tyrant. Under his rule, the people of Wano suffered great famines. The officials under him also harshly enforce his regime, and he collaborated with Kaido to not only kill Kozuki Oden, but also allowed the Beasts Pirates to turn Wano into a nearly complete wasteland in exchange for borrowing Kaido's power and protection, disregarding his own country and people in favor of his own self-interest. He even delusively believes that all his citizens are happy, oblivious to the fact that a majority of them constantly suffer from hunger. Due to his power and connections, he is completely fearless and arrogant, as he proclaimed to CP-0 that he does not fear the Celestial Dragons nor the Marines. He even shot one of the CP-0 agents, confident that they could do nothing against him. Orochi is extremely domineering and unreasonable with absolutely no tolerance of anyone defying him or speaking ill of him, even if it is out of his earshot and in casual discussion. He has made it a capital crime for any such rebellious talks, which the Gifters enforce. He holds an intensive hatred against those who are members of the Gekko Family who shared the vegan appetites with many members of the Kurozumi Family. He is petty enough to mercilessly attack Paul Gekko who is born as the future shogun of the World Government. Orochi is shown to be extremely paranoid. As his treasurer Kyoshiro noted, he is terrified of the ominous Paul Gekko's tailed beast, Usui Sadamitsu. Kurozumi Orochi screamed in agony as he is sealed into a pickle jar. Relationship Allies Kyoshiro Kyoshiro is the head of the Kyoshiro Family, and Orochi thinks highly of him and his connections, as he praised him during his banquet about the use of force against enemies. However, Kyoshiro has no qualms in speaking badly about Orochi behind his back, calling him a coward. Kyoshiro tries to flee, only to be grabbed by Orochi, and dragged into the pickle jar. Enemies Paul Gekko As a mysterious rival of Paul Gekko, he is shown to be enraged at him who is definitely the strongest Shogun of the World Government. He is horrified of his terrible singing that caused him to be in agonizing pain. He is horrified of being sealed into a pickle jar. Velvet Kushinada Velvet Kushinada is Kurozumi Orochi's Killer. Due to his release from his imprisonment, he is horrified of the death of Kyoshiro at the hands of Korra. Kurozumi Orochi was killed when Velvet sliced him in half. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Deceased Characters